Memorias de Galboa
by Sigma Ayumi
Summary: Contiene Spoilers. Ya hace unos años que Mamoru y Haruka decidieron tomar el destino en sus manos e ir a Galboa a enfrentar al coronel Zashid Turus. Volviéndose a encontrar ya no como guardaespaldas y protegida sino como compañeros de lucha, ¿qué más se puede estar desarrollando entre ellos? Escenas cortas relacionadas con la interacción entre Mamoru y Haruka en Galboa.
1. Rendezvous

¡Hola! **Es importante que leas esto antes de seguir**. Como buena tonta que soy apenas me he dado cuenta que he venido publicando mis fics sin advertir que muchos de ellos contienen grandes spoilers, así que por favor, si vas a leer esto ten en cuenta que** te expondrás a spoilers**, o tal vez no entiendas lo que esté pasando xD. Al final de este capítulo puse un pequeño resumen de hechos importantes (spoilers) por si te quieres contextualizar.

* * *

Hoy desperté después de haber soñado con él, me desperté nerviosa, no llena de terror sino simplemente nerviosa. Mis orejas y rostro están calientes después de haber sido obligada en mis sueños a observar a mi antiguo guardaespaldas a la cara por tanto tiempo. Siempre que tengo un sueño así me confundo, parece demasiado real, casi como una premonición, pues no me parece un sueño natural su expresión sonriente recostada sobre una almohada frente a mí. Y siempre que tengo un sueño así despierto nerviosa, porque en los menos de seis meses en que vivimos juntos, no recuerdo que fuese tan atractivo...y ojalá pudiera hacer más énfasis en la palabra atractivo para hacer entender la manera como el Mamoru-san de mis sueños me hace perder la respiración. Me despierto y la casa está relativamente silenciosa, aunque estoy segura que ya todos están despiertos, bueno, tal vez Juliet no. En los tres años en que hemos estado en Galboa, mi equipo, UDDUP, ha sido mi familia y han sido todos ellos mis maestros. En los tres años en que hemos estado en Galboa, en ninguna ocasión nos hemos visto con Mamoru-san e Igawa-san, a pesar de que sabemos en cierta proporción qué están haciendo y el avance de sus planes. Me levanto de la cama, me baño, desayuno, entreno un rato, hablo con SPARC una hora y ya se ha hecho el mediodía; Galboa es muy caliente, y eso amerita que ande encerrada en mi cuarto con el aire acondicionado encendido el mayor tiempo posible. El lugar en el que estamos es un edificio de cuatro pisos en el centro de la ciudad, los cuatro pisos nos pertenecen, mi habitación está en el segundo. Suelo asomarme a la ventana a falta de algo mejor que hacer después que adelanto mis deberes de escuela a distancia, y este día no es la excepción; cuando rutinariamente muevo la cortina encontrándome con una textura suave, y el sol golpea mi rostro sin lastimarme, todo parece coincidir con lo típico de la escena, montones de personas caminando, comprando, carros, movimiento movimiento movimiento, observo por un rato más y distingo una silueta entre la multitud. ¿Será posible? La impresión me lleva a abrir más la cortina para comprobar mi idea. ¡SÍ!...¡ES ÉL! Sin importarme que solo estoy vistiendo un top de ejercicio y un short, tomo el primer abrigo que encuentro y salgo corriendo de mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras frenéticamente mientras me coloco el abrigo, con el abdomen y la alegría visibles al mundo. Grito para que me abran la puerta y mientras corro Senji-san me llama pero no respondo, los soldados que están de guardia me abren un poco asustados y cuando llego a la calle no sé si Senji se ha venido detrás mío, no sé nada aparte de que debo encontrarlo. Aun cuando mis emociones están pasando por un pico, mis sentidos siguen agudizados para llevarme a donde deseo. Me toma unos segundos encontrar su silueta entre la multitud, y cuando la diviso, corro hacia él, no recordaba que fuese tan alto, no recordaba que fuese tan corpulento, ni que los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se vieran tan claramente marcados a través de su ropa.

-¡Mamoru-san! -Un grito que suena desesperado y algo patético abandona mi boca, y él se da vuelta. Dios santo, es él, no recordaba que fuese tan atractivo. Doy un paso hacia atrás mientras él me mira de arriba a abajo. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, es alto, su piel está un poco más morena, lo que supongo es a causa del clima en Galboa, sus labios, su barba, su cicatriz, los lentes rojos, una camisa blanca recogida hasta los codos, su cabello oscuro, espeso, unas pequeñas marcas a lado y lado de su boca. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?¿Abrazarlo?¿Por qué lo vine a buscar?¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?

-Los lentes no te reconocen. -Su voz. ¿Siempre fue su voz así de grave? Luego se ríe levemente. -Estás tan grande, no parece que fueras tú. -Si estaba vagando en un mar de emociones, me caigo de mi bote y me ahogo cuando lo veo reírse, y mis ojos inmediatamente se llenan de lágrimas.

-Mamoru-san. -Tres años después sigo siendo una niña llorona frente a él, y ya sin pensarlo me acerco al guardaespaldas que me abandonó y recostando mi rostro sobre su pecho lo abrazo. Lo siento suspirar y poner una mano dubitativa sobre mi cabeza. Su olor me es tan familiar y me llena de tantas emociones que no puedo parar de llorar en su pecho.

-¡¿Onii-san?! -Es Senji-san. No necesito verlo para saber cuán emocionado está, Mamoru se separa de mí cuando al parecer mi leal y rubio guardaespaldas quiere unirse al abrazo. Mirando a Senji-san con una forzada mueca de desagrado mientras él lo saluda con repetidas reverencias, Mamoru de tanto en tanto me mira y sonríe. Yo sonrío también aunque unas cuantas lágrimas siguen brotando de mis ojos. Ya sin sentir nervios tomo a mi olvidado guardaespaldas por el brazo y lo arrastro camino a la casa.

-Hey. -Su mueca de desagrado se vuelve real cuando Senji-san lo toma por el otro brazo y lo arrastra también. -¡Hey!

-Vamos para que saludes a todos, Mamoru-san, nuestra casa está cerca. -Él se rinde y suspirando se deja llevar.

* * *

**SPOILERS**  
Actualmente UDDUP en español va por el 114, está empezando la misión de Haruka y Mamoru en la escuela donde están Jesus y la organización 24. También están estos señores Trump, que llevan un rato molestando a Mamoru, Tate y Cia. Bueno, el gordito, Genie, es hermano de Edge Turus. Y el famoso plunderer, o la organización, es liderada por el papá de ellos, que es el malo de los malos y amigo de TPC. Ahora en este asunto de la escuela, atrapan a Mamoru, luego a Haruka y la pobre termina teniendo una crisis nerviosa porque no puede ver el futuro. Se pone a llorar y le dice a Mamoru (mientras cuelga con una bomba en sus muñecas) que todos van a morir qué tal. Entonces él le dice (*fangirls*): "Si alguien planea ser la esposa de un hombre como yo no debe caer en desesperación solamente por esto"...sí, lanza la bomba, ¡siempre lo supo! y...después le dice: "si salimos de esto, yo lo aceptaré"...la propuesta de matrimonio :D. En fin, mil cosas pasan y Mamoru y Haruka terminan armando cada uno su equipo y yendo a Galboa a pelear contra el papá de Turus. Antes de separarse, Haruka le da un beso a Mamoru, o eso parece ya que solamente muestran los pies, y a eso me refiero en algún capítulo de este fanfic. Y en esas andan, pateando traseros, cada uno por su lado en Galboa.

**Equipo Mamoru:** Igawa, Trump, Naomi (francotiradora, pertenece a 24 creo, es profesora en la escuela esa), Komura (no bromeo) y Wiseman. También tienen a Turus secuestrado como forma de distracción no sé...  
**Equipo Haruka:** Senji, Pyro, SPARC, Sierra (¡sí, vuelve!), Juliet, Ash (francotiradora, aparece en el arc de la escuela), Dai y este muchacho cuyo nombre aun no ha sido traducido.


	2. Densidad

Escrito desde el punto de vista de Juliet.

* * *

Alguien debería decirle a Mamoru y Haruka que sus entrenamientos son perjudiciales para la salud mental de todos nosotros, pero no seré yo quién lo haga. Miro de lado a lado y el rostro de Sierra se mueve entre un deseo de asesinar a Mamoru y una expresión de apoyo a favor del buen trabajo que realiza Haruka; más lejos de la escena, Pyro y Senji parecen perturbados mientras miran a la pequeña que cuidaron durante años retorcerse en el piso de forma muy coordinada y hábil con el samurai. El mayor problema de estos entrenamientos es que elevan la temperatura del lugar donde este par de densos pelean, los gruñidos, el sudor, y la manera tan perfecta como pelean estos dos seres tan atractivos resulta realmente perturbador para el resto de nosotros. Nunca se cruzó por mi mente que alguna vez tendría que presenciar una escena así, a pesar de que el atractivo de Mamoru valía el esfuerzo, nunca me atreví a intentar algo con él por ese aura impenetrable que posee; Haruka, por otro lado, siempre mantuvo una buena relación con él, pero desde que volvieron a encontrarse acá en Galboa, las cosas están en otro nivel. ¿Será arriesgado decir que pareciera que ella ha roto algunas barreras del samurai demoníaco? Después de que Haruka y Senji trajeron a Mamoru a la casa, él no volvió por un tiempo más, pero ahora, al menos dos veces al mes se reúne con Haruka (aquí o en casa de él) a entrenar, y parece especialmente fascinado con la manera como Haruka aprendió por sí misma a utilizar sus premoniciones en medio de la lucha. Entonces, la gran tontería de la que ya me estoy cansando flota en el aire, ella lo mira cuando él no está mirando y a veces él se la queda mirando cuando ella le da la espalda. Peor aun, a veces cuando camino desprevenida por la casa, escucho la risa de Mamoru, y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, Haruka es realmente terrorífica de poder lograr que él se ría a carcajadas. Y la comida, ay Dios, me hace feliz cuando Mamoru visita porque si normalmente la comida de Haruka es deliciosa, cuando él viene no hay chef que pueda igualar las habilidades de ella, incluyendo los postres: pudines de chocolate, galletas con chispas de chocolate, flanes, y el rostro indiferente de Mamoru se viste con una sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando su paladar entra en contacto con la cocina de ella. Haruka, subestimé a esta pequeña por demasiado tiempo, ahora, con sus 17 o 18 años no sé, con un cuerpo envidiable, una apariencia delicada, habilidades para la lucha bastante decentes y habilidades de cocina superiores, parece ser el perfecto partido para un ser tan extraño como Mamoru. Pero de allí a que realmente vaya a ocurrir algo entre ellos hay un largo camino, y ojalá Sierra pudiera entenderlo en lugar de caminar de lado a lado esperando a que Haruka vuelva cuando va a casa de él.

-Ya es tarde. -Son las 9 de la noche, Sierra, no es tarde. Suspiro con molestia y sigo pintándome las uñas.

-Seguramente no se da cuenta del paso del tiempo cuando está con él. -Sierra voltea y me mira a los ojos, sospecha que mi respuesta fue una burla, y está en lo cierto. -No estoy bromeando...realmente no esperaba que... -Sigo pintándome las uñas.

-No ha pasado nada todavía, Sierra. Y realmente creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos se atreva a hacer algo.

-¿Pero tú crees que de verdad estén enamorados? -El preocupado rostro maternal de Sierra ataca nuevamente.

-La verdad es que no. A Haruka...es obvio que le gusta Mamoru, es decir, no es ciega. Hey, no estaba intentando burlarme, en serio. -Sierra se ríe por la nariz. -Pero Mamoru...no creo que le interese estar con una mujer en lo más mínimo, no creo que sea un hombre siquiera, es como una máquina...eso pensaba...pero ahora parece que se ablandó un poco.

-Yo también lo he visto, le sonríe a Haruka diferente que a los demás.

-Aunque, Haruka siempre ha sido especial, la niña que él salvó y que a su vez lo ha salvado a él en varias ocasiones. Pero...

-No es eso. -Esto se empieza a poner desagradable en el momento en que Sierra completa mis frases, pero ella no parece perturbada por este hecho. -Él está cediendo poco a poco a la persona que es ella y peligrosamente parece que encajan muy bien. Haruka se ha vuelto tan fuerte, en ánimo y en físico que es realmente admirable... -El espíritu de Sierra parece abandonar su cuerpo cuando suspira frustrada.

-Ujum. -Es tiempo de aplicar el brillo a mis uñas e irme de aquí antes de que Sierra crea que por esta conversación me convertiré en su confidente. El timbre de la casa suena, y aprovecho para levantarme y subir a mi cuarto, en el camino veo a Haruka entrar a la casa en penumbra, y realmente debo reconocer que las premoniciones no son los únicos poderes que esta pequeña posee.


	3. Compañía

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes bien que prefiero pelear solo. -La dulce bienvenida del samurai no hace que ella retroceda, caminando agachada, se pone en cuclillas al lado de él y sonríe.

-No puedo siempre quedarme mirando, quería intervenir. -La única respuesta que ella recibe es una mueca. El hasta ahora invencible guerrero se levanta y desenvainando su espada, introduce el mango en una vara, quedando con una especie de lanza en sus manos. Cuando ella se asoma, sosteniendo un arma de balas de goma, ya hay siete hombres tirados en el suelo, y nadie a quien ella pueda atacar. Él sigue avanzando, y pese a la concentración que ella mantiene, no puede evitar admirar la velocidad y agilidad con las que él se mueve. Encorvando su bien proporcionado cuerpo, vestido con un traje negro de una tela especial, la rubia joven evita un disparo y responde sin mucho esfuerzo haciendo caer al suelo a su atacante; cuando levanta la vista, el samurai la está mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Habiendo pasado cinco minutos, un numeroso grupo de cuerpos inconscientes reposan sobre el suelo, y parece no haber ningún problema con el trabajo hasta el momento. Mientras ella observa al samurai limpiar la sangre en la espada sacudiéndola contra el suelo, una premonición viene a su mente, y corriendo, lo empuja detrás de una camioneta ubicada cerca de ellos; una bala le roza y ella no puede evitar dar un grito de dolor ante la sensación previamente desconocida. A salvo detrás de la camioneta, el samurai se levanta del suelo y en cuclillas la toma por lo hombros con suavidad.

-¡¿Qué diablos, Haruka?¿Qué pasó?! -La joven aprieta los labios levemente mientras mantiene una mano sobre la herida, a pesar de que no fue tan doloroso, es la primera vez que una bala le roza, y su corazón no deja de latir agitado.

-Solo fue una bala que me rozó. -La herida arde y sangra, él la mira por un momento, todavía sosteniéndole los hombros.

-¿Por qué viniste? -Ella levanta la mirada y habla ligeramente agitada.

-Ya te dije, Mamoru-san, no siempre puedo quedarme observando, quería...

-No. Te pregunto, ¿por qué viniste? -El volumen de su voz se eleva ligeramente, y la rabia puede sentirse en cada una de las palabras que pronuncia dentro de su pregunta. -¿Por qué no te quedaste en Japón?¿Qué tenías que venir a hacer acá? -La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Haruka, él mueve su mano derecha y la pone debajo de donde parece estar la herida. A este punto el algoritmo de los lentes ha mejorado hasta el punto de poder permitirle ver la herida, pero aún así no puede ver la sangre brotando de ella, solo sentirla, la corriente de sangre tibia, y el olor penetrante de la sangre en su nariz. Por alguna razón el olor de la sangre de ella parece darle asco. -Vamos a devolvernos.

-P-Pero...Mamoru-san, ya estamos cerca de terminar, no podemos devolvernos ahora.

-¿No ves que es peligroso? -Su voz sigue ligeramente elevada y molesta.

-Solamente me rozó una bala...no fue nada...

-¿No fue nada?¿Acaso crees que tú estás hecha para esto? Despierta de tu tontería. -Haruka lo toma por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo empuja contra la camioneta sin importarle que le duela el brazo cuando lo hace.

-Ya cállate.

-Te va a sangrar más el brazo.

-No me importa. ¿Cuál es tu molestia con que esté aquí?¿Es que acaso esperabas que me quedara en Japón viviendo tranquilamente mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas por mí?

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras, eres solamente una niña.

-No soy una niña.

-Eras solamente una niña cuando todo esto empezó, Haruka. Realmente debes entender que esto no es un juego, puedes morir en cualquier momento, y todo nuestro esfuerzo se iría a la basura. -La sangre de la herida empieza a fluir en un sentido perpendicular al que llevaba antes y gotea levemente sobre él, pero ella no se inmuta y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-También debes entender, Mamoru-san, que no siempre iba a ser una niña, y que me he propuesto ser como todos ustedes, una persona que sepa defenderse, pueda proteger a los demás, y que no se quede quieta ante la injusticia. No pienso que se me esté dando tan mal. -La rabia del samurai parece desvanecerse en un momento y sonríe después de liberar el cuello de su chaqueta de las manos de Haruka y acomodarse sobre el suelo. -Tú mismo me dijiste que no debía ser una persona que cayera en desesperación sobre este tipo de situaciones, y estás haciendo un escándalo porque una bala me rozó. -Las manos de Haruka se mantienen tensionadas, molestas, entre las manos de él.

-Yo no dije eso...yo dije que _mi esposa_ no podía ser alguien que cayera en desesperación por cosas que no lo ameritaban. -Ella se suelta de las manos de él y frunce el ceño.

-Idiota. -Introduciendo una mano dentro de su chaqueta, Mamoru saca una venda y jala el brazo de Haruka hacia él.

-Lo que hace la adolescencia.

-Nosoyunaadolescente -Dice ella entre dientes mientras él ata la venda firmemente sobre su herida. Después de esto, el francotirador que los atacó y el resto de enemigos presentes en esa locación no demoran mucho en unirse al grupo de cuerpos inconscientes.

* * *

Me niego a escribir samurai como es correcto: samurái.


	4. Rutina de monitoreo

Esto es lo más bello que he escrito, aunque seguramente no le parecerá muy bonito a muchos. Capítulo escrito desde el punto de vista de mi ingeniero favorito, Igawa, y tratando de sonar lo más nerd posible.

* * *

El sistema inicia en modo de bajo consumo, en estos momentos no se puede solicitar ningún procedimiento que amerite una corriente muy alta. No hay muchas interrupciones que puedan hacer que el sistema despierte; hasta que encuentre una taza de café (que servirá como un pulso de entrada lo suficientemente importante) este sistema se limitará a respirar y caminar. La taza de café llega sin perder tiempo en saludos y reconocimientos, Naomi se ha acostumbrado a ver mi apesadumbrado rostro todas las mañanas y me sirve el café prontamente. Los sensores se encienden, el procesador empieza a despertar y enseguida revisa el estado del sistema, la casa está llena de ruido, y lo atribuyo a que muy probablemente deben estar todos en el patio tratando de vencer a Mamoru en una de esas luchas simultáneas que se han hecho tan comunes últimamente. Mamoru, también conocido como el sistema que no conoce el modo de bajo consumo, ni el modo apagado, y que está dotado con los sensores con la mejor precisión hasta ahora conocida, y con la velocidad de transmisión más alta que jamás he visto. Conózcase a este hombre también, como una variable que se ha constituido de interés para este sistema últimamente, ya que el contador que invoca la interrupción del Hermano Mayor en mí está peligrosamente llegando a su valor de activación. Cuando veo a Haruka entrar en la casa, conózcase ella como el sistema más dulce y bellamente organizado, circuitos jóvenes, nada de sulfato, y además con la capacidad electrónicamente imposible de ver el futuro, me preocupo gravemente. Todo eran risas y bromas de mi parte al principio, esposo-sama...todo parecía tan lejano en esos tiempos, aparte de una relación de protección y compañerismo, ninguno de estos dos sistemas había buscado formar un protocolo más allá de lo básico para entenderse y transmitir información. No lo vi venir, y siento que las alarmas quieren activarse para indicar que procesadores con una fecha de creación tan distantes entre sí no deberían interactuar. Estoy seguro también que la capacidad del disco duro no es el mismo para ambos sistemas, pero aún así parecen estar tan bien acoplados que duele. El resto del día mantengo la rutina de monitoreo activándose de tanto en tanto, para ver qué percibo, no hay ningún dato dejado al azar, ni ninguna acción que indique la función que se está ejecutando en el sistema sin modo de bajo consumo...Me pregunto y realmente quiero saber, los datos que arroja cuando está junto a ella, ¿por cuál función están definidos? ¿Amistad, Amor, Compañerismo?¿Cuántas variables está tomando este sistema en la función que está utilizando? Mi tercera taza de café en el día es tomada lentamente mientras observo al sistema sospechoso. Anacrónico sistema, no seré muy fuerte pero si la lastimas me encargaré de hackearte de alguna manera y acabar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Igawa? Llevas como cinco minutos ahí de pie mirándome. -Mi sistema no puede evitar rascarse la nuca al haber sido tan obvio.

-Estoy realizando unas mejoras en el algoritmo de los lentes, quería saber si podemos probarlas mañana.

-Ok. -Su respuesta tan comúnmente monosílaba marca el fin de nuestra conservación, es que realmente a veces se hace difícil encontrar el protocolo apropiado para comunicarme con él. Sigo caminando hacia mi centro de trabajo, y el café empieza a perder su efecto, y el sistema quiere entrar en el modo de bajo consumo mientras este día va oscureciendo.


	5. Interludio en medio de la guerra

Escrito desde el punto de vista de Haruka.

* * *

"¿Cuándo me enamoré de él?", me pregunto. ¿Esto se puede llamar amor? Mientras lo veo dormir en el asiento frente a mí entre tanto que Igawa está manejando, Sierra y Ash hablan acerca de armas, y Senji y Wiseman parecen estar teniendo una conversación entretenida...Realmente me pregunto, ¿estoy enamorada de él? Si esto tuviese que llamarse amor, sería uno callado y lento con un teátrico telón de fondo de clarividente/samurai moderno...Él ha vivido en mi mente desde que tenía aproximadamente seis años, al principio solo era un hombre aterrorizante, violento y cubierto de sangre, pero pronto me acostumbré a él y me di cuenta que me estaba protegiendo. Recuerdo que cuando tenía entre 10 y 12 años disfrutaba estar sola en mi cuarto solamente para verlo, hasta el día en que descubrí porqué necesitaba conocerlo. Perder a mis padres, él siendo mi única opción de supervivencia en este mundo, me pregunto, ¿cuánto de esto tuvo un efecto en lo que pienso de él? Aparte de estas razones, está el asunto de la atracción física. Siempre pensé que era muy atractivo para ser tan terrorífico, pero apenas noté que está _demasiado bueno_ hace dos años cuando nos encontramos nuevamente después de una separación de tres años. Ahora, cerca de mis 19 puedo verlo en calma, a pesar de que lo deseo tanto. Así que, mi deseo hacia Hijikata Mamoru tiene una no tan importante y pequeña parte de "oh no, está bueno" y mucho de "él es la persona más importante para mí"...¿Soy solamente una huérfana que se aferró a la primera persona que me ayudó? No lo creo, aun cuando siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, no es gratitud lo que me liga a él: Lo siento, lo sé, es _Él_ lo que realmente me gusta, el amargado, ególatra, excéntrico, ciego, devorador de pudines, a veces egoísta a veces salvador del mundo, enigmático, exageradamente franco maestro de la espada. Me siento cómoda cuando estoy con él, siempre ha sido así; desde la primera vez que lo conocí supe que podía confiar en él para salvarme o acabar con mi sufrimiento, siempre he sabido que puedo apoyarme en él.

He permanecido en silencio por casi media hora, solo mirándolo y pensando estupideces, y sorprendentemente parece que nadie lo ha notado. Él mueve sus dedos de vez en cuando y su boca también, y puedo sentir mi cara sonrojarse porque no puede evitar pensar que se ve muy lindo cuando duerme. Solamente esta chica podría atraverse a llamar "lindo" al samurai demoníaco.

-Ya casi llegamos. -Las palabras de Igawa marcan el final de la siesta de mi protector, y pronto abre los ojos y frunce el ceño. -¡Esa fue una larga siesta, bella durmiente! -Mamoru nunca está de humor para bromas cuando despierta, así que ignora el comentario de Igawa y estira sus brazos en silencio. Nota que lo estoy mirando.

-¿Qué? -Oh, su voz más grave de lo normal cuando despierta no tiene precio.

-Solo me preguntaba si tenías hambre, te guardé un sandwich, ¿lo quieres?

-No, no está bien comer antes de una pelea...Lo comeré después que terminemos. -Sonríe levemente y unas arrugas aparecen por un momento en la esquinas de su boca, yo también sonrío.

-Entendido, lo guardaré para más tarde. -Él cierra sus ojos nuevamente y gruñe con molestia.

-Oh, m*erda, ahora estoy todo somnoliento, no debiste haberme dejado dormir tanto, Igawa.

-Mis ojos están en la vía, no tengo tiempo para ser tu mamá. -Las conversaciones continúan y Ash me da un puño en el hombro para sacarme del mundo de contemplar al samurai ciego, y de vuelta al mundo de tenemos una misión vamos a prepararnos. La miro ferozmente y aclaro mi garganta.

-Ok, señores, revisemos lo que vamos a hacer hoy. -él me mira y por un momento estoy de vuelta al mundo de contemplar al samurai ciego, pero no, esto es trabajo y como la comandante de este equipo me encargaré de lograr que triunfemos.


	6. Divagaciones nocturnas

Para cerrar (por ahora) con broche de oro, un capítulo escrito desde el punto de vista de Mamoru.

* * *

Estoy en paz conmigo mismo la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando sueño. En este punto, los sueños que recuerdo no son muchos y no pasa regularmente, pero en una mezcla de sueños en total oscuridad donde solo puedo oír, sentir y oler; sueños en negro y verde llenos de líneas y formar; y brillantes y coloridos sueños, puedo encontrar una versión de mí mismo que realmente detesto. Normalmente cuando sueño en colores, siempre es acerca de memorias pasadas de mis padres, mi abuelo o mi maestro, y solo soy un niño ingenuo sonriendo; y la parte desagradable de soñar es que terminas creyendo que tus sueños son reales y en ocasiones me despierto sonriendo, entonces un dolor agudo me alcanza cuando abro los ojos y lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad. Me desagradan estos sentimientos, porque pareciera que muy en el fondo los extraño, aun cuando no pienso en ellos conscientemente. Los sueños en negro y verde, y los sueños ciegos también son muy escasos; antes siempre eran acerca de batallas, pero desde hace unos años son siempre acerca de Haruka. Ahora mismo estoy en mi cama, tratando de no dormirme ya que no quiero soñar nuevamente. Todo está en silencio en la casa, aunque estoy seguro que Igawa todavía está trabajando; todo está oscuro y en silencio como en el sueño que acabé de tener. Hace casi diez años que conocí a Haruka, no nos vemos mucho ya que está yendo a la Universidad y vive con su abuela; pero de vez en cuando ella visita, cocina, limpia y organiza la casa y la vida de Igawa y mía, y estamos realmente agradecidos por eso. Al final logramos enfrentarnos a ese imbécil de Galboa y aun cuando Haruka no me dejó matarlo, tuve tiempo de cortar dos de sus extremidades…¡Por supuesto! Ahora ella es libre, pero pareciera que yo no puedo olvidar nuestro tiempo en Galboa, cómo peleamos juntos, y cómo llegué a considerarla mi compañera de equipo, en el mismo nivel que yo. La noche que capturamos al mandamás, todos celebramos y Haruka, ese pedazo de ser humano me besó...Debo decir que el beso no fue nada parecido al que me dio cuando tenía 13; este otro beso fue corto, pero realmente profundo, y llegó a hacerme sentir nervioso porque me parece que lo disfruté. Después que volvimos a Japón, ella se reencontró con su abuela, y yo he estado luchando contra lo que quedó de TPC con Igawa y el resto de Elements Network, viajando, volviendo, divirtiéndome cortando cosas, lo usual. Lo que no es usual son los estúpidos, realmente estúpidos sueños. Empecé a tenerlos cuando estaba en Galboa, y lo atribuí a que hablábamos y andábamos mucho juntos en ese tiempo, pero aunque pensé que esa era la razón...Ahora no estoy seguro. El sueño que tuve esta noche ocurría en un lugar en completa oscuridad, podía escuchar mi respiración, más ruidosa de lo usual, estaba descansando en una cómoda cama, y podía sentirla a ella a mi lado, una de sus manos acariciaba mi brazo y me daba un poco de cosquillas, me concentraba en la suavidad de su mano y sus dedos cálidos. Su mano prontamente subía y pasaba por mi pecho y cuello hasta alcanzar mi rostro, podía luego sentirla acercarse a mí e inclinarse para darme un beso en la frente, su cabello tocándome y mi respiración acelerándose al mismo ritmo que los latidos de mi corazón. Este sueño en particular fue realmente largo y se repitió una y otra vez, su mano en mi brazo, mi respiración acelerándose, y desperté con la sensación que me estaba ahogando. Realmente odio esta parte de mí. Mi parte inconsciente...¿Realmente desea a Haruka tanto? Ha pasado como una hora desde que desperté y no puedo borrar esta sensación, como si realmente hubiese pasado y ella estuviese ahora mismo a mi lado...y de que a diferencia de con mis padres, ella sigue viva, y podría ser una realidad. Maldición.

El celular está sonando. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me quedé dormido? Benditos sean Igawa y su cerebro que puedo contestar mi celular sin tocarlo.

-Contesta. -La máquina, donde quiera que esté, hace un pequeño ruido, y no puedo oír nada. -Speaker.

-¿...la? -Me levanto de la cama y me muevo hacia la fuente del sonido. -¿Hola?

-¿Qué pasa? Debe ser muy tarde.

-Lo siento, Mamoru-san. Son la tres de la mañana, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño contigo y no estaba segura si era un sueño o una premonición, y ya que en el sueño estabas en peligro quería saber si estabas bien. -Un sueño.

-Seh...Estoy bien, ¿qué soñaste? -Su voz está algo ronca a esta hora, finalmente encuentro el celular y tomándolo en mis manos vuelvo a acostarme nuevamente.

-Ummm, no estaba segura si estabas de viaje, ya que el lugar del sueño era muy similar a Galboa…¿Estás en Japón?

-Sí. -Silencio donde solamente puedo oír su respiración contra el teléfono. -Dime, Haruka…¿tienes algo de tiempo libre hoy?

-¿Um? Déjame ver...sí…¿quieres que vaya a la casa?¿La están manteniendo limpia?

-Sabes bien que no, pero...me refería, tiempo libre...para salir a… -¿Qué m*erda estoy diciendo? -Olvídalo.

-¿Qué? -Ella suena un poco molesta, pero no veo razón para que lo esté. -Y...finalmente…¿quieres que visite?

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. -Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza tratando de ahogarme entre ellos.

-Siento haberte despertado, Mamoru-san...No suenas muy consciente a esta hora. -Ese es el problema, no estoy muy consciente y la estúpida y sepultada parte de mí está hablando.

-En todo caso, ¿por qué fue que me besaste? -Silencio. Quiero colgar, pregunté algo que me he estado cuestionando por años...pero no quiero escuchar la respuesta.

-Mamoru-san…¿qué te pasa...?...Yo…

-Olvídalo.

-Espera, está bien, realmente lo siento si ese beso estuvo fuera de lugar...Yo solamente quería hacerlo, porque íbamos a estar separados por tanto tiempo, y quería algo con lo cual te pudiera recordar...No algo, no cualquier cosa..._quería besarte_, y quería recordar tus labios claramente...Me refiero...Es obvio, ¿no?...Lo que...siento… -Creo que ella da un pequeño grito y siento que mi corazón empieza a acelerarse. -¿P-Por qué preguntas esto de la nada?...Agh…

-Solamente quería saber a qué estabas jugando en ese tiempo.

-No era un juego, ni es un juego, Mamoru-san. Me gustas tanto que...he...he estado intentando mantener mi distancia contigo p-porque yo...no puedo soportar estar tan cerca de ti...Yo no quiero forzar mis sentimientos en ti...No quiero ser una carga…

-Pero me besaste.

-Pero tenía 19 años, tengo la excusa de la chica que no pudo disfrutar de sus años de adolescencia porque era perseguida por terroristas...y… -Mi estúpida boca quiere hablar nuevamente.

-Entonces deberíamos hacerlo otra vez… -M*erda. -¡Colgar! -La llamada ha terminado. -Apagar. -El celular está muerto y estoy seguro que Haruka está en su casa sin la menor idea de qué acabó de suceder; yo tampoco sé que demonios sucedió. Esto es...M*erda...J*der...La única cosa que puede calmarme ahora mismo es la espada, la busco y salgo de la casa casi que corriendo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso realmente quiero besarla? No me gustan los besos ni las mujeres, yo solamente vivo por la espada...la espada..Maldición...Me mantengo en pie en medio del patio trasero y lanzo un grito. Ahora se hace claro, realmente quiero besarla...Quiero estar cerca de ella. Me...Me gusta. Me río como un desquiciado y empiezo a batir mi espada con rabia y algo de paz interior. Esto no puede ser verdad. Media hora pasa y ya me siento más tranquilo, aun cuando no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer la próxima vez que la vea. El sonido de los frenos de un carro, pasos, olvidé traer mis lentes pero estos sonidos son demasiado familiares para equivocarme, ella salta sobre la cerca, ella sabía bien que iba a estar acá afuera, ni siquiera estoy usando una camisa. Ella sabe que aunque no puedo verla, sé que es ella.

-¿Qué diablos, Mamoru-san? ¿Por qué colgaste de esa manera? -Pongo la espada abajo y me siento algo incómodo de estar frente a ella en mi ropa de dormir. Ella se mantiene en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero pronto camina hacia mí y realmente no sé qué hacer. -¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí. Lo siento. -Más silencio, ¿acaso ella espera una respuesta diferente? Nunca he sido un hombre de muchas palabras, así que simplemente me muevo hacia ella, la siento retroceder pero en todo caso me acerco y tomo sus brazos entre mis manos, moviéndolas hacia arriba hasta alcanzar sus hombros, cuello, y rostro. Puedo sentir su piel, está hirviendo y estoy seguro que la mía también. -¿Puedo...?

-No...necesitas ser tan educado. -Ella baja la cabeza entre mis manos y yo la muevo hacia arriba nuevamente para hacerla que me mire. Muevo mi rostro acercándome al de ella, y en la oscuridad encuentro sus labios fácilmente. Son tan cálidos, no lo recordaba. Muevo mi boca un poco hacia la derecha y ella hace lo mismo.

-Me siento mal por hacer esto. -Aun cuando eso digo, la beso nuevamente, abro mi boca para coger con mis labios el labio inferior de ella.

-¿Por qué? -Está nerviosa, su voz la delata.

-Un hombre como yo no se supone que quiera besar a alguien más. -Todo esto es sobre suavidad, y al mismo tiempo siento que quiero devorarla, y tengo miedo de no poder luchar contra ese deseo. Miedo. ¿Yo? No puedo soportar más de un minuto de esto. -Lo siento, no puedo. -Ella suspira y no sé si es de alivio o qué. Ella se mantiene en silencio, yo aun sostengo su rostro entre mis manos. Esto es tan raro pero siento que quiero gritar y matar a una docena de criminales porque besarla se siente tan bien. -Haruka. -Ella levanta el rostro.

-¿Sí?

-Esto es extraño. -Ella se ríe.

-Lo sé, Mamoru-san...pero de todos modos me gusta.

-A mí también. -La siento sonreír, sus mejillas se mueven de una manera tan dulce. Ella luego se acerca más a mí y me abraza.

-Mamoru-san, eres tan malo, pensé que estabas bromeando, ni siquiera sé porqué vine hasta acá. -Ella gruñe en mi pecho y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. -De todos modos...Me alegro de estar contigo ahora mismo. -Yo la abrazo de vuelta y apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza.

-Yo también, mocosa.

* * *

Lo siento por los * no soy buena con las malas palabras n_n'


End file.
